


snow

by pandaanna01



Series: carry on countdown 2016 [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, Shitty Puns, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaanna01/pseuds/pandaanna01
Summary: it's snowing outside and there's too many oppurtunities for shitty snow puns





	

**Author's Note:**

> looked over by [@uhnlighted](https://tmblr.co/mDc-36FRL-s41gspxpJJMlQ)
> 
> _this was written for the[@carryon-countdown](https://tmblr.co/mr0MbPnXoB7aTh64T2-4XNw) day 20 (dec 12) - snow_

Baz was cold. Well, colder than he usually was. (Being constantly cold seemed to be a side effect of being a vampire.) When he reached across the bed only to find it empty and cold, he knew that something was up. Simon was never up before him (and was never up that early either). 

Not a few minutes later, Simon ran back into their room and jumped on the bed, giggling excitedly. He was bundled up in multiple sweaters and coats, mittens shoved in his pockets, a hat on his head, and a scarf tied around his neck. It was quite the ensemble. 

“Baz, wake up! It’s snowing outside!” He ran to the window, pulled open the curtains, and pointed at the snowflakes falling from the sky. “C’mon Baz, I wanna go outside.”

“Snow, have you always been this hyperactive over snow? Wait, Snow’s getting excited over snow.” Baz laughed, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I guess it’d be _snow_ good to stay inside then.”

Simon groaned. “Why Baz, why?”

Baz got up and started dressing for the weather. “That time I pushed out down the stairs? It was _snowfall_.”

Simon stood up and started walking out of the room. “Why’d I even bother to wake you?”

“There’s _snow_ good in trying to escape, Simon. You _snow_ it’s not going to stop.”

“Ugh!”

(They eventually made it outside. Baz rolled over and fondly kissed Simon’s nose as they lay in the snow, panting after a snowball fight and laughing ‘til their chest hurt.)

**Author's Note:**

> _thank you for reading! you can find me[here](http://pandaanna01.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
